


Judy Never Asked Her For Forever

by mentalbreakdown247



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: All Stars Season 5 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Alternate Universe - Diners, Angst, Diners, F/F, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Character, Newspapers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalbreakdown247/pseuds/mentalbreakdown247
Summary: Red side of the moon inspired screenplay. Judy (known to Briana as  Juju) meets Briana one night in a rest stop diner. Two estranged friends, a case never truly closed. When you love someone, it has nothing to do with you.
Relationships: Miz Cracker/Jujubee
Kudos: 6





	Judy Never Asked Her For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this screenplay are derived from their fictitious drag personas, their relationship is intentionally ambiguous. I hope you all enjoy!

ACT 1  
FADE IN

INT- RETRO DINER- NIGHT

In a nearly empty neon lit 80’s made 50’s referential Diner woman, BRIANA sits alone in a booth set for two. The reds and blues of the lights give the whole diner a violet hue.  
BRIANA is visibly tired and scribbling away at a notepad, she is full of anxiety. Her bleached hair falls in long waves. She is dressed business formal. She is clearly jewish and her heavy makeup seems to want to conceal that.

With a jingle of the glass door, a Laotian woman enters the restaurant and sits down across from BRIANA. BRIANA breaks her intense focus with a jolt as she looks across the table to see the person opposite her. JUDY, another woman, she is clearly much more relaxed, her hair is wet, she’s in lavender sweats.

JUDY  
What’s the buzz honeybee?

JUDY wears a large smile beaming at BRIANA, her charm is obvious. BRIANA relaxes at the realization of the woman in front of her.

BRIANA  
Juju! You scared me.... Sadly nothing new in the news world, just the same old worries in the me world.

JUDY  
How about a diversion? I know you’re stopping by on business, but I’m here on pleasure. What do you say? A movie? Museum? Maybe a dance....

BRIANA  
I’ll have a coffee

A waiter stands over the two woman with a pad and paper, disinterested

JUDY  
Potato salad with raisins and get Goldilocks over-here some cheesecake

BRIANA  
What in the world have I been doing without you.

JUDY  
Starving? Roller blading? Writing, so you claim, speaking of which, something tells me the pad and paper are the very bees in your bonnet.

BRIANA leans in, takes a deep breathe and launches into her tirade.

BRIANA  
Bingo. Ok, get this, I hop off the train after 12 hours, my ride to the scene is late, I step out of the car into a puddle. The body has just been cleared. I ask an officer for an interview or a statement or something, and get this,

BRIANA grows more and more frustrated talking faster and faster as a midwestern dialect creeps into her voice.

BRIANA  
He says yes, walks with me for five minutes, talks exclusively about farmed salmon and the second I try to get a word in, he tears a strip from his case document, writes his number and tucks it in my blouse.

BRIANA has worked herself into a hole furrowing her brows and hunching her shoulders with tension. JUDY offers BRIANA her had in comfort. BRIANA finally sets down the notepad she has been gripping, takes JUDY’s hand and smiles with gratitude.

JUDY  
Look what it is....

BRIANA  
The butterfly ring, you still have it.

The women clasp their hands together.

JUDY  
And I have a poem for you

BRIANA  
How could I ever refuse a poem

The two women are smiling leaned in toward each-other, a joke is being shared.

JUDY  
Barbie’s on the crime scene, Playing in the big leagues, with her trusty token by her side, even in stilettos she matches their stride.

Judy delivers the poem with irony, doing a play on Maya Angelou.

BRIANA  
You are so stupid

JUDY  
High praise from a visionary like yourself....

She leans in

JUDY  
Go out with the officer, coerce the information out of him, make your great escape, Publish the spiciest article ever, dedicate your Pulitzer prize to me.

BRIANA  
Give or take

JUDY  
Give or... Look! Food!

The two women let go of each-others hands as two plates of food are placed in front of them.  
BRIANA dawns her utensils, JUDY does not.

BRI  
Wait a minute, you don’t even like raisins.

JUDY  
No I do not, but they make me think of the only sociopath in the world who can turn any plate of food into hot trash by the sheer will of her sweet tooth.

BRIANA  
Sweet tooth or not, at least I am a frequent flosser

JUDY  
It’s going to take a whole lot more than dental floss to get rid of me girl.

BRIANA  
I missed you.

JUDY looks sad all of the sudden, she looks out the window at the road and pine forest around them. She takes a moment swallows hard and speaks.

JUDY  
It’s strange, a city girl vacations in the country and a country girl escapes to the city. But between the two places lays no mans land in a cheesy corporate rest stop. Because here, when swapping spaces paths may cross. We are truly in the intersection of all life.  
JUDY’s eyes are glassy, despite her clenched jaw a small smile stretches across her face. BRIANA stares down addressing her cuticles.

BRIANA  
I’ll be leaving tomorrow.

JUDY  
I would hope so, they only make motels out here anyway

Judy smiles, pained, places down a wad of cash, stands up and leaves. The door jingles behind her. Her plate sits at her spot, untouched, the restaurant is now silent, JUDY’s presence leaves a void.

There is a sky full of stars above them. The moon burns red with a black shadow cast over half if it.

END ACT

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly just beginning to write and any feedback would be much appreciated! If for any reason anyone may take issue with this work, please let me know so I can take it down!


End file.
